Talk:Okie's Blogfic- Info Page/Signups/Updates/General Info/@comment-27823669-20180202230801
GENERAL Human Name (could be normal name, made up name, or referring to your fursona): Frosty Nickname: Just Frosty :P Gender/Preferred Pronouns/Sexuality: Male, He/him, straight(?) Age (years): 13/14 Human Appearance: Relatively tall, medium-length brown hair and greyish-blue eyes Likes: Books, music, friends, animals, nature, flannel, puns, applesauce, soft/warm things Dislikes: Most bugs, wet socks, bullies, giving presentations Fears: Spiders, extreme heights, public speaking/embarrassment, losing friends or family Strengths: Good at solving puzzles, sneaky, great memory Weaknesses: Indecisive, procrastinates too much, gives in easily (unless someone’s trying to make me do something that will get someone hurt) Friends on BC: Dais, Goldi, Silv, Lau, Ollie, Flo, Lily, Breezey, Gummy, Gladey, Fallen, the Shivs, Flamey, Wist, Jaz, Wollow, Wavey, Haz, Stoaty, Peto, Owl, and Blaz, but I usually consider anyone I know who isn’t a jerk a friend Do you care to be killed off? (not for stupid reasons, I promise): If I gotta General Area (state/province/whatever it’s called in Europe): Georgia, USA POV?: Your choice Can I ship you with anyone?: Nah CLOTHING: Summer Outfit: Knee-length dark khaki cargo shorts and white cat shirt, white socks and black and white shoes Winter Outfit: Dark jeans, black shirt and light grey sweatshirt, black beanie and gloves, white socks, black and white shoes Spring Outfit: Knee-length black athletic black shorts and maroon Atlanta United shortsleeve shirt, white socks, black and white shoes Fall Outfit: Dark jeans, white cat T-shirt, longsleeved orange and blue flannel shirt, unzipped dark grey jacket, white socks, black and white shoes Pajama's (Optional): Shortsleeve black Missouri Tigers shirt with comfy (c:) green/black/white pajama pants Trail Running Shoe (required): Brooks Cascadia, Altra King MT, or La Sportiva Helios?: Uhh La Sportiva Helios looks nice Fleece (required): Nike, Under Armour, Brooks, Mizuno, The North Face, or Columbia?: Uhh Under Armour i guess? Uniform Colour (for school hours)~ Black, White, or Grey?: Grey Swimwear: Knee-length black-and-white swimshorts workout outfit: Knee-length black athletic shorts and a light grey Under Armour shirt (yes, there is an outfit for training and battle, but it's already decided :P more on that further down) SCHOOL Favourite Subject: Science/Social Studies Least Favourite Subject: Math Favourite Elective: They don’t let us take foreign language yet so gym? idk Least Favourite Elective: idk Co-ed Dorm? (living with opposite sex on campus): Sure Status (keep in mind this is going to be like maybe 10-25 people so…)~popular, meh, unnoticed: Meh BATTLE Rate 1-10 Speed: 8 Strength: 2 Endurance: 7 Agility: 7 Strategy: 8 Intelligence: 8 Flexibility: 6 Survival Skills: 8 Swimming: 5 Climbing: 9 Fighting in General: 5 PERSONALITY personality type (take quiz here 1): INFP-T Tendencies: Can’t sit still, drums hands/fingers a lot, drifts off into space a lot, some other things i can’t remember Top 3 favourite bands: Aaaaaaa you can’t make me choooose so I’ll just list a bunch I like :P Twenty One Pilots, Bon Jovi, Panic! At the Disco, Coldplay, Green Day, Zac Brown Band, Fall Out Boy, Queen, fun., The Killers, The Beatles Top 3 favourite foods: uhhh no idea 1- Ice cream :P (or goldfish) 2- Apples (includes applesauce, apple juice, and apple cider) 3- My dad makes the b e s t burgers Top 3 favourite drinks: 1- Chocolate milk 2- Root beer 3- Apple juice TECHNICAL Can you edit?: Depends on what it is Any creative name ideas?: No sorry :’)